Your Love is a Lie
by AppleDanish
Summary: Songfic w/ 'Your Love is a lie' by Simple Plan. Danny and Paulina have been dating for a while until he finds out she's cheating with Dash. After a heartbreak and some comfort from Sam, can he find his right way on the tracks again? DxP DxS later R


**Your Love is a Lie**

**By DannyTimmygirl327**

**Summary: I love writing songfics for Danny Phantom, because there are so many songs that fit so well with the show! :D Anyway, this one was kinda inspired by 'Lucky in Love' when I was watching in on TurboNick one Sunday afternoon. This was when Danny was dating Paulina (God forbid XD) but instead of Kitty overshadowing her, they really were going out. One day, when Danny was going to pick her up so they could go to the movies, he found something that he really didn't want to see- and it broke his heart. Will she tell him the truth or will Danny take in consideration and break up with her? This is my first *and hopefully last because I really don't like this pairing but the song fit so well!* DxP pairing, but there might be DxS by the end of the story. Read and review! Oh, and enjoy! :D *btw- I don't own 'Your Love is a Lie' by Simple Plan or Danny Phantom***

_I fall asleep by the telephone,  
it's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone,  
tell me where have you been?_

_I found a note with another name,  
You blow a kiss, but it just doesn't feel the same.  
Because I can feel that you're gone._

It's been about a week since Danny finally got a date with Paulina. Surprisingly, she apparently saw something inside and outside him that appealed to her. But what he didn't know, was that it was part of a plan; a lie that he was part of and too clueless to even know about. Unfortunately, she was a devious predator; she knew how to play with her enemies before striking. And that's what she was doing to Danny-

She was ready to strike.

She walked over to Danny, who was searching through his locker for his books. She leaned against the locker next to his and whispered, "Hey, Danny. Have any plans tonight?" Danny closed his locker. He gave her a heartfelt smile and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Hey, and… not much, really…" Suddenly, he got an idea. "Hey, you wanna go to the movies tonight? Sure, there's nothing really out, but we can find something, right?" He suggested, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She winced a little at his action, but he didn't notice.

"Sure, I'd love to go!" Paulina said, a little too excitedly. Danny grinned and said, "Great! Well, you want me to pick you up, or-"

She placed a finger on his lips. "I'll come by; around… 8pm?" He nodded and she kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya tonight!" Danny called out, running off towards the exit. Paulina waved then eased over towards the stairs as soon as he was gone. "Did he leave yet?" A familiar voice whispered in the shadows. She nodded, a sly smile placed on her lips. "Yep, he bought it, too. I'll meet you at 8pm tonight. Then, we can have our little…fun." She chuckled a bit before allowing him to wrap his hands around her waist and caress her back gently. "Good…" They closed their eyes and pulled their lips together, kissing in achievement of their dark plan-

The plan to break a 16-year-old boy's heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that night, at around 8pm, Danny was all set and waited by the phone for Paulina to call. He wanted to make sure everything would go according to plan, especially the fact that a ghost might pop up at any time. He checked at least three times before then, scanning the city for any ghost sightings. Fortunately, the area was clear.

"Looks like someone's ready for their date tonight," Jazz called from the stairway. Danny glanced up, smiling. "Yeah, I still can't believe she's actually going out with me." He said, combing his hair gently. He slid down on the sofa, closing his eyes and keeping the smile on his face. His dream had finally come true; with the perfect girl and the perfect night together.

Jazz shook her head, walking back upstairs. Suddenly, her eyes slid over to a picture on the wall. She picked it up and stared at it; a framed photo of Danny and Sam, when they were about nine years old. Danny, with his short, shaggy black hair, a freckled smile on his face and arms tightly wrapped around Sam, whose eyes were closed appeared to be laughing, along with Danny. Before Paulina came into the picture, they were incredibly close. He, her, and Tucker were always together, especially when Danny first got his ghost powers almost two years ago. Now, the trio had gone their separate ways.

It was almost as if they never knew each other.

Sure, they'd call or talk online or even at school sometimes, but other than that, they didn't really hang out anymore.

"What happened to you guys?" Jazz whispered before setting the picture back on the wall and departing up the stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Around two in the morning, Jazz walked downstairs once again. She realized that the phone didn't ring nor did she hear anyone at the door earlier. She turned on the lamp beside Danny, seeing him fast asleep on the sofa. His arm was supporting his head while his eyes were shut into a deep sleep. She noticed his hair was slightly messier than the last time she saw him. His body was propped on the sofa, telling her that he'd been there all night.

She slowly tip-toed over towards him, gently patting him on the arm. "Danny?" She whispered in the sweetest voice she could. Deep inside, she had a feeling that Paulina wouldn't show up. She was known to stand most of the boys she went out with up. Then, they'd come to school the next day with a broken heart.

But nobody breaks Jazz's little brother's heart without something to say first.

Danny slowly opened his eyes, glancing up at his sister. "Hey, Jazz." He mumbled, sitting up and stretching his arms. He looked around, his eyes dazed and reddened. "What time is it?" He whispered. Jazz sighed, replying, "Around 2:30… in the morning,"

Danny lowered his eyes, trying to hide his real emotions. "She never came…" He whispered. Jazz grabbed him and gave him a heartfelt hug. "I'm sorry, Danny…" She whispered.

"I know…" He answered, before closing his eyes once again.

_I can't bite my tongue forever,  
while you try to play it cool.  
you can hide behind your stories  
but don't take me for a fool…_

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I gotta go!" Paulina cried, quickly grabbing her jacket and tossing it over her shoulders. As she ran from the room, Dash grabbed her by the arm. "Wait! Where are you going?" He asked, still clad in nothing but his boxers. Apparently, their 'fun' lasted longer than she thought. She realized it was _way _after 8pm, when she was supposed to meet Danny to go to the movies. He'd be broken if he found out where she really was tonight.

"To Danny, he's probably still waiting for me!" She jerked away and ran down the stairs. Dash followed her, quickly stopping her in her tracks. She turned around, allowing him to grab her by the shoulders. "Our plan is working perfectly, baby, but… won't you stay a little longer?" He kissed her gently on the neck, slowly allowing himself to get lost in her once again.

She pushed him away. "No, it can wait for tonight. I gotta go." She kissed him goodnight and walked out the door, running as fast as she could down the street towards Danny's house. She saw the lights were one downstairs, took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. She carefully knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. Suddenly, she noticed that her clothes were completely out of proportion. She fixed herself the best she could when the door opened. She looked up, seeing Jazz in the doorway with an evil glare on her face. "He's in the kitchen."She simply stated.

Paulina nodded and walked in. Jazz closed the down, mumbling under her breath, "Lowlife bitch." And went back to her room.

She walked in the kitchen, spotting Danny at the table. "Danny?" She whispered.

Danny looked up, tossing a can of Pepsi onto the floor. "What the hell do you what?" He muttered, his voice in a slight slur, as if he'd been drinking more than pop. She raised an eyebrow. "Danny, have you been drinking?" She asked. He never seemed like the type to do something wrong when he had problems.

Danny just shrugged. "No, just some soda… and maybe a little bit." He grabbed his 7th can of pop, this time a Coke, then popped open the can. He chugged it down, drinking it clean. "Now, I ask you again- what the hell are you doing here!?" He cried out, crushing the can in his fist. He tossed it to the floor, adding to the pile of the other ones.

Paulina stepped back a little. She could tell he could become a little… aggressive when he was angry. "W-well, I- I was… late. There was something my dad wanted me to do for him and it t-took a while." She stammered, fixing her hair a bit. Danny stared at her a while longer, before realizing that her make-up was smeared and her clothes looked like they were thrown on. That only meant one thing-

She was using him.

Danny stood up. He grabbed the chair to keep from falling over. He walked over to her and hissed, "Don't think you can get away with what you're doing, because I will find proof of your 'cheating' ways, damn it," He went to the door and opened it. "Now, please just… get out." He mumbled. She lowered her eyes and slowly walked out the door. "Please, Danny, I-" She began when he held his hand up. "Don't say it." She sighed and left quietly. He noticed that her perfume had worn off, replaced with a slight scent of familiar cologne. He knew where it was from. When Dash would always bully him or even walk by, he always wore an excessive amount of the same cologne every day.

"It would be that bastard," Danny growled under his breath. He slammed the door behind her and leaned against it. His body slid to the floor; his eyes staring at the ceiling. He forced his eyes to contain the tears from falling from his eyes.

"Damn, does the truth hurt…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day, when Danny was walking to science class, Paulina ran to catch up with him. "Hey, Danny! Can I talk to you for a second?" She said, touching him gently on the shoulder. Danny sighed and turned around, willing to listen.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was really busy and…" Danny just interrupted her. "No need to apologize, baby," He started, adding an extra emphasis to 'baby'. "You did nothing wrong. If anything, I was being selfish." He carefully lied. Good thing he got better at lying or he would have let his real emotions come out.

Paulina raised an eyebrow, confused. "Uh… it's not your fault, really," She whispered, pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "Sorry," She said into his shoulder. Danny closed his eyes, hugging her and rubbing her back gently. Meanwhile, she saw Dash walk by, giving in a satisfied wink. He gave her an approved nod before continuing down the hall. Suddenly, she felt a tug at her heart, almost like a pain of regret. She was going to hurt Danny, but…

Why didn't she feel as proud of herself like before?

"I just have one question." Danny said, pulling her away. She stared into his eyes, waiting for the question she knew he was going to ask.

"Are you cheating on me with Dash?" He asked, avoiding all eye contact with her.

Paulina sighed. "Look, I'm really not cheating, okay? You're the only one for me, I swear." She gave him a saddened gaze. Danny returned the smile, brushing her hair with his hand.

She grabbed his hand and held it tight. Danny looked into her turquoise eyes and smiled. Even though she was telling him what he wanted to hear, he knew she was lying. Her eyes and her voice gave her away.

He wasn't the same clueless, 14-year-old he once was.

He grew up.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Don't you think its strange how she's never on time for our dates?" Danny said to Tucker later that day during lunch. He explained everything to his best friend after he took Paulina to class last period.

Tucker shrugged, sipping on a bottle of root beer. "Yeah, but y'know, she's always been so shallow, just like Sam said." He replied. Danny lowered his eyes in sadness. He hadn't spoken to Sam in a long time. Her schedule was different and more isolated from either of theirs. She had lunch last period, so she wasn't able to hear about Danny's problem. In fact, they hadn't even gone ghost hunting together anymore.

"Yeah…I miss her, too." Tucker said, as if reading his mind. Danny sighed, playing with the straw in his Dr. Pepper. "It's just not the same without her…"

"It's never the same without one of the three, really." Tucker reached into his backpack and pulled out his laptop. "I mean, she was the one-third of us that knew what she was talking about, knew when to tell us to stop, kinda nagging," "Danny chuckled at that remark. "But, Danny-"

He glanced us, seeing a sad expression on his face. "Most of all, she really cared about us. I really annoyed her sometimes when I joked about you two being lovebirds, but… she really liked you. I think it broke her heart when you moved on, especially to Paulina."

Danny could feel a strong tug at his heart. He always had mixed feelings about Sam, whether she was just his best friend, or something more. When he was sure that his feelings were for Paulina, he could see her heart fell along with her courage. It's like she just got up and walked away from him.

She just left him alone.

"Is that why she doesn't really talk to me anymore?" He whispered, almost inaudibly. Tucker walked over to him and gave him a gentle touch on the shoulder. "I think she wants to hear from you." He assured him.

"So do I." Danny replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

For the first time in weeks, Danny tried calling Sam, just so he could talk to her. Unfortunately, all he got was her voicemail.

"Did I really make a big mistake?" He thought to himself, falling mindlessly on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes following the many stars that glowed in the darkness.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He jumped from his bed and formed two bright white rings around his waist. Both flowed to opposite ends of his body, transforming him into Danny Phantom. He went intangible and phased through the ceiling into the sky. "I'll just stop by and see what Paulina's doing. I'm sure she won't mind." He said, flying off towards her house.

He flew to her window and floated there. He was about to knock on her window, when his hand stopped short. His eyes widening in pain and betrayal.

Paulina was in her room, but not alone. There she was, but Dash was there, too. She had her arms wrapped around his body as she allowed him to kiss her on the neck. "Dash…" She whispered passionately, slowly unbuttoning his jeans. She took a quick glance out her window, but soon regretted it. She knew Danny what the ghost boy and had access to fly her anywhere anytime. Her eyes filled with genuine tears that quickly flowed down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry."

Danny turned away, no longer able to contain his sadness. He felt fresh hot tears fall down his cheeks. He placed a fist on his chest, feeling a constricted hold on his heart that felt like it was being squeezed until it exploded. "Damn it, damn it! Damn this…" He cried out into the sky. His sobs racked through the silent city, echoing through the night. He went intangible and flew back home.

_You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?  
_

Later, Sam walked to Danny's house. She wasn't able to call him back because he never answered his phone in the last hour. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She smiled when she saw Jazz. "Hey, Jazz. Is Danny around?" She asked. Jazz sighed and gesture towards the kitchen. "Just… don't give him any bad news. He's really broken right now." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Sam raised an eyebrow, wondering why Danny was so upset. Unless…

"Oh, no," She whispered, running into the kitchen. She stopped short when she found Danny sitting at the table. He was eating a gallon of chocolate mint ice cream that was almost half gone. His eyes had black circles under them, his hair was a mess, his pajamas were wrinkled and now stained with ice cream spots. Dried tears decorated his cheeks while he sobbed quietly into his ice cream.

"Danny?" Sam whispered, slowly walking towards him. He looked up, his eyes bright red, almost a pinkish tint. His baby blue eyes weren't even blue anymore; they had a gray dimness to them.

"What?!" Danny screamed. But when he saw Sam staring at him with sorrowed eyes. He sighed and whispered, "Hey, Sam."

Sam pulled up a chair and sat next to him. She held out her arms and smiled, awaiting his embrace. Danny grabber her and held her, like he never wanted to let go. He cried silently into her chest, while she gently caressed his hair. "Danny… I hate to tell you, but… I told you she was no good for you." Sam whispered. Ever since 2nd grade, she knew Paulina was no good from the start.

"I know… I should've listened," Danny mumbled, his entire body shaking.

Sam pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. "Danny… I want you to know something: There's always someone better out there for everyone. Paulina was no good for you. And there are others out there…" She hesitated for a moment and lowered her eyes. "In here…"

Danny looked up and smiled. "Sam… you know what?"

"What?"

"I should've seen it before. You were are and always will be there for me forever. And I finally realized that you did care for me… more than a friend. I thought those feelings for you were gone, but… I guess not. I've been so clueless and… caught up in popularity. It was a stupid mistake." Danny explained, his voice dying out.

Sam smiled gently. "You know, Danny, those feelings that I've had aren't gone at all. I never gave up on you, I just wanted you to see what you wanted. I had a feeling that Paulina would still be a bitch about relationships, so… I waited. If you moved on, I figured that I could one day."

Danny placed his hand on Sam's cheek. He pulled her close. "Sam… I really-" He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his cheek. He was surprised at first, but he slowly stood up, pulled her face close to his and kissed her passionately. They closed their eyes as they continued to kiss, forgetting everything and every problem they've ever faced.

What they didn't know was that Jazz was watching them from the doorway. "I knew they'd come around." She whispered to himself, smiling in satisfaction. She closed the light on them, but they didn't seem to notice. She departed upstairs.

_So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late._

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie

A few months later, Danny broken up with Paulina after she tried to beg for his forgiveness. He dated Sam shortly afterward and was still with her. In fact, they ended up getting the trio back together again. Just like back in 9th grade, they went ghost hunting together everyday and hung out whenever they could.

One day, they walked down the hallway to class. Tucker was playing a game on his PDA while Danny and Sam were holding hands. Danny had a surprise for her for her birthday, but he had to give it to her before Saturday. "Did you pick them up, yet?" Tucker whispered to Danny, making sure Sam wouldn't hear them. Danny gave him a sly smile. "Of course, I wouldn't forget it." He replied.

Tucker chuckled. "Well, see you guys at lunch. I gotta get to English class." He quickly walked down the hall, waving goodbye to both of them. They smiled and waved to him.

"Well, Danny, we gotta get to study hall soon," Sam told him, squeezing his hand tightly. Danny was about to reply, when he spotted Paulina at her locker.

Sam shook her head. "That pathetic slut." She whispered. Danny snickered a little at her remark. Right after they broke up, he and the rest of the school found out that she was pregnant by Dash. Of course, he claimed that the baby wasn't his, it was Danny's, but everyone knew better than to believe that. They all knew Danny and Sam were meant for each other, so it was no surprise that they were together. Tucker even cried out, "I WON THE BET!!!" That just made them laugh even more.

"Anyway, I wanted to give you something for your birthday that you've wanted for a while now." Danny said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets to the exclusive concert with all of her favorite rock groups performing along with V.I.P. backstage passes to meet them.

"Danny…" Sam was speechless. She couldn't believe Danny did this for her. She didn't even think he'd be able to get tickets his good. "How did you-"

"My savings account. Of course, I gave Tucker the same tickets, but… well, it seemed more special for you." Danny interrupted.

Without thinking, Sam began to scream, her happiness overwhelming her. Danny chuckled at her reaction. He didn't realize she'd be so excited.

Before he knew it, she jumped on him, giving him a heartfelt hug. Unfortunately, there was too much energy in that hug, so both of them ended up falling to the floor. They began to laugh hysterically.

Meanwhile, Paulina was looking on, a scowl etched on her face. "I can't believe I was dumped by… that- and passed up by… that!" She growled, referring to Danny and Sam, who were still laughing on the floor. She shook her head in disgust. Then, a wave of sadness washed over her. If she hadn't been cheating on Danny, Dash probably wouldn't have dumped her, leaving her to take care of the baby. Danny would have taken care of her, and for sure, he wouldn't have gotten her pregnant at the tender age of 17.

"Danny, I love you so much!" She heard Sam cry, kissing him uncontrollably on the lips, cheek and all over his face. Danny tried his best to push her off, but with her excitement, he just couldn't ruin the moment. He pulled her up, kissed her on the lips and walked her down the hallway.

Paulina gave them one last longing look before closing her locker and heading off to be ridiculed in class.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie_

Your love is just a lie.

**Wow… that took at least 2 days. XD I really need to continue my story 'Waiting to Exhale', but I'm having serious writer's block. So, here's my favorite Simple Plan song (Besides 'Welcome to my Life', 'When I'm Gone', 'Shut Up', ' Untitled', and 'I'd do Anything.') XD Well, here ya go! Remember: read and review, please!**


End file.
